


It Can Be Real

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animals, Baby Animals, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor Married, Brian Kinney is a Good Dad, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Children, Children of Characters, Cute Kids, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mention Gay Bashing, Mention James 'Hunter' Montgomery, Multi, Newborn Children, Not Canon Compliant, Pets, Plot Twists, Sad and Happy, Season/Series 02, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love, With A Twist, major plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Justin and Brian have twins thanks to Daphne. Their lives are great and they're even thinking of have another child. There is just one hiccup in the perfect world of theirs.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Jennifer Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders & Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer As Folk), Daphne Chanders & Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders/Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Jennifer Taylor & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I have tried mulitiple times to write Brian and Justin with kids. This is what came into my head when it happened. Vic32 this for you just hope that it not too far out there. You did say you loved them with kids.

I Own Nothing  
Justin was sure that Brian was trying to get him back for something by getting him to take both kids to the store with him alone. Brian hadn't really meant to bail on him, but someone had screwed up at Kinnetic on something. Brian had called him letting him know he'd make it up to him since he'd been supposed to take Tara and Liam with him. They were two now and going in a store alone was a battle ground unless they were both there. He'd called Daphne, but he'd forgotten she had a shift at the hosptial. It was the reason she hadn't come with to start with. 

Three years earlier Daphne had agreed to help them have the kids. He'd wanted to have their own family and he'd gotten Brian to easily agree. They both missed Gus like crazy and having the twins meant they got a say so in how they were brought up. Daphne wasn't going to run off with them on her own. She had said she'd just play the aunt, but they hadn't wanted that. She was the mom no doubt and they were the dads. They hadn't cared what people had thought and the first time someone had said anything they'd been told where to stick it. 

"Dada, we want food." Tara said looking at Justin crossing her arms hoping her dada would feel guilty.

"Me too, we stoving." Liam added meaning starving in his language. 

"Dada's hungry too, but once we get the stuff to make our dinner we can go home to cook and I'll make brownies for dessert. Your daddy will be starving too when he gets there." Justin said knowing that they would be good if he promised them the brownies. It was probably frowned upon by most, but his mom used to do it to him. She did it now to the twins as well. 

"Brownies!" Both Tara and Liam shouted their happiness reaching over trying to get stuff off the shelf so they could go. Luckily Justin had the buggie far enough back they couldn't reach standing up.

"Only if you sit back down and don't go trying to eat what I put in the buggie." Justin said giving them a look. He couldn't even get Brian to wait on food half the time so how he thought the two in the buggie was going wait he didn't know; one of which was part Brian too. 

"Dada." They both groaned, but sat back down knowing that it wasn't going to go any faster if he had to put stuff back on the shelf. Their daddy they could easily make him get what they picked, but Dada was onto their games. 

"Good, now we'll get the other things we need and check out." Justin said smiling knowing that they weren't going to move. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brownies for desert were only if they were good, which he'd even trained Brian on. He was sure that other parents would just yell at their kids and threaten them, but he wasn't about to do it. He kept a watch on the kids moving the cart through the store picking up the things he needed. He even picked up the brownie stuff since he made them from stratch instead of a box or roll mix. It had been a long day, but he was going to be glad to get home with the kids to make them.

He'd gotten back from New York the night before being gone for a week. He'd been there selling some of his work, but he'd been so glad to be home He hated New York and only went to the client because they always bought the most of his work. Brian had helped him find an agent after he'd finished art school. They'd gotten married six months after he'd graduated college. It had been a small wedding having Daphne, his mom and sister along with Tucker, Emmett, Ted and Cynthia. 

They'd wanted others there, but the schedules hadn't been open. They hadn't wanted to wait though so they'd went ahead and gotten married letting Emmett throw a huge reception two weeks later. It had been a great day and he'd been happy to finally make it official that Brian was his forever. He had always known that Brian would be his, but to have it on something legal had been more comforting in ways. 

"Dada, we get puppy?" Liam asked giving Justin the best puppy dog look that Brian swore was Justin's look when he wanted something. 

"Christmas is coming up, we can ask in the letters we're going to write in a couple of weeks." Justin asnwered not sure if they could escape without giving in this time. They'd begged for a puppy when they'd seen Gus' dog back in the summer. 

"You said that for birthday, daddy said doggies make you snooze a lot. You have take ills so no get ickie." Tara sighed giving her brother a look because she knew bringing up the puppy was never going to get them one. She didn't want her dada sick even if she really wanted one.

"Yeah, I do have to take pills, but its so I don't sneeze all the time. Remember how I told you your daddy and mommy made me that flower garden?" Justin asked.

He still remembered when Daphne had been trying to keep him from seeing the back yard. Brian had been having a section done up so he could grow his own flowers. It had been better than Brian giving him flowers his self. He got to watch them grow any time he wanted during the spring and summer. They might be hell on his allergies, but he had every single color of flower and roses you could imagine. Brian was something else when he wanted to be and he was always surprising him. Once a year he found a batch of golden gardenias on their wedding anniversary even though they hadn't been able to get them in time for the wedidng. 

When the twins nodded he told them that he sneezed sometimes, but the flower garden was there. He might could get Brian to cave on the dog for Christmas. He didn't tell the kids that he was negotiating for a kitten too. He really wanted a cat because he loved them so much. They were little snuggle bundles of fluff that he loved. He knew that Brian didn't want one, but he was sure after six or seven years he would given in. They were living at Britin now and the cat could run around outside. He did however tell them that if daddy said no this time he'd just take them his self. He could always use sex as a weapon to get what he or the kids wanted from Brian. He had Brian wrapped around his finger like he'd had since they'd met.

"Okay, we know you never break pomises, dada." Liam said with a smile that dubbed him Sunshine jr at times. 

"Daddy donut either," Tara added with her own smile that was defiantly her mom's. 

Justin wasn't sure when she'd be able to say don't without saying donut. He thought it was cute especially first time Brian heard it and thought she was saying he didn't need a donut. He had been laughing so hard at the look on Brian's face thinking their daughter was saying he was fat. Brian hadn't gained anything over the years and he was still hot like the day they met in his opinion. 

"Then let's get out of here since I got everything." Justin told them going towards the check out. 

He knew it would take them less than half an hour to get home, hour at most for the cooking and baking, and maybe a bath too. He was hoping Brian could make it home in time, but he'd just heat the food back up if he couldn't. Brian barely stayed passed four unless it was something of a disaster. He was just hoping it wasn't a disaster so he could have a family dinner together. Well if Daphne hadn't gotten the night shift this month that was it would be a family dinner, but it came with being a resident. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian was already home by the time Justin pulled into the driveway with the kids. He had fixed the problem in twenty minutes, but instead of meeting Justin at the store he'd done something else. He might have finally caved and gotten the two little fur balls that his husband and kids had been wanting. He hadn't wanted the cat at all, but he'd given in like he'd done on every thing else. He'd heard Justin's tone the other morning when the kids mentioned it. His husband was on the verge of with holding sex to get him to give in. 

The little twat had even gotten their kids in on the with holding stuff too. Tara had denied him a hug without her new pet. He'd been shocked, but Justin and Daphne had both laughed finding it cute. He had scooped Tara up in his arms kissing her cheeks all over making her squeal. It was also when he decided to cave on yet another thing. It wasn't that bad having a cat and dog around. 

He helped Justin get the groceries in the house and the kids before he gave them their surprises. He'd put the box with the little critters in the pantry so they wouldn't be seen right off. He'd let Justin walk in first instead of putting the pasta box up his self when Justin had tried handing it to him. He knew that his husband had found the surprise when he'd let out a shout for the kids to come look. Tara and Liam had taken off letting out excited squeals as they saw the puppy and kitten waiting on them. 

"Brian their adorable and they're the ones we picked out." Justin said picking up the kitten that was solid black ball of fur. The puppy almost matched, but had a big patch of white on the top of his head. 

Liam and Tara both tried picking up the puppy, but Brian helped them so they wouldn't hurt him. "Santa was going to take too long, they could have been gone by then." He said seeing how happy they were he knew he'd made the right choice in giving in. "Just don't forget to take your pills or you'll be in the time out chair." He grinned. 

Justin laughed knowing that their version of the time out chair was nothing like the one that Tara and Liam had to sit in. They were little versions of Brian, Daphne, and his self they lived in the chairs some days. They used their own time out when Daphne had the kids with her. There was no way they could have that kind of fun and be loud with the kids in the house. It didn't matter though their sex life was still the best in his opinion.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"We name um, dada, daddy?" Liam asked rubbing the puppy he was trying not hold too tight since he'd been told he had be careful with animals. 

"Pwease can we?" Tara asked trying to be patient for her turn with the puppy or kitten. She almost fell forward trying to reach the puppy. The only thing that stopped her was Brian lifting her up so she could reach.

"What do you want to name them?" Brian asked letting Tara have her turn once he was sitting with her in his lap. 

"Snowb'll and Wo'f." Liam said moving so he could sit closer to his dada to rub the kitten. Snowball and Wolf was what they had talked about naming them when they'd been to the shelter looking at them. They didn't care that Snowball was black all over, it had been snowing when they'd saw her and decided to name her that. 

"Mommy picked names out with dada, daddy." Tara informed Brian giving the puppy a kiss. 

"I see, you were going to get them even if didn't bring them home huh?" Brian asked knowing that they would have too. It was why he'd given in wanting to surprise them. 

"Maybe, but I knew you'd eventually cave to the idea. You did get me two horses my first birthday here." Justin smiled letting Liam hold Snowball before he moved so he was next to Brian. "I have always told you that I'm onto you, Brian. I know you better than anyone else does, Daphne being a close second now." He laughed at the second part because he knew that Daphne and Brian were as close as he was to Daphne now. 

"You got me there," Brian said putting his free arm around Justin pulling him in kissing him. "Love you, Sunshine." He added once they pulled back for air. 

"I love you too, Bri. I love our kids, and these two gifts you gave us. I love our family even if most think it's messed up. I'd never change the fact we asked Daphne to help us." Justin said kissing Brian again. "I'm going to get dinner ready and take one my pills because I refuse to let them get to my allergies." He smiled giving the kids both a kiss and Brian one more before he stood up. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"You okay?" Brian asked noticing Justin stagger for a second when he got up.

"Yeah, some woman had too much perfume on in the store. I'll be fine, you're in charge of the four of them while I cook." Justin replied feeling a little dizzy, but he knew he'd be fine with his allergy pills and food. He'd skipped lunch because he'd been working on a new piece for the show he had coming up in another month.

"I can watch them and make dinner, go relax. I can't expect you to cook all the time and I have taken care of the four of us for a week." Brian said standing up after he put Tara on the floor. "No over doing it, after the last few migraines you've had don't want you to get sick again." He kissed Justin's temple. 

"Okay, but only for a little. I did promise them brownies." Justin smiled. "They probably won't even move." He added letting out a sigh feeling Brian's arms around him. He loved their family so much and didn't know where he'd be without them. "Thank you for loving me for wanting to be with me forever, for wanting to have the twins with me. You make this world bareable just by being here." 

"I'm not going anywhere, Justin. I promised you that happily ever after even if there are bumps we are going to make it always. I love you and you already talked me into having another little you." Brian smiled knowing that they both found it hard to believe some days they'd actually made it. 

"Who knows, Daphne might make us another little you again, too." Justin added before pulling back to go to their room. 

He'd survived all their problems to get to have this life with Brian. He wasn't about to give it up or change how they'd got here for the most part. He'd only redo a few things, but those didn't matter anymore. Brian showing up at his prom had been what changed everything. They'd had the best night of their lives and he'd gone home with Brian. Daphne hadn't minded either joking they could make it up to her later with a video of it. 

"Love you, Dada," Tara and Liam said not looking up since they were too busy playing with the puppy and kitten. 

"Love you both too, I want nap too long." He said before going to lay down.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin wakes up from the nap only to find something is really different. He is in for a shock with everything being changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I have tried multiple times to write Brian and Justin with kids. This is what came into my head when it happened. I'm sorry, but not sorry about this chapter since it's been eating away at me for almost a month to write. 
> 
> AN2: Justin probably wouldn't have been as alert at first as he is here, but I needed him to be so I went with it.

Justin opened his eyes hearing a beeping sound. He was sure that Brian had accidently forgotten something in the oven. His husband could cook excellent, except when the kids were under his feet. Brian then always forgot something trying to keep Tara and Liam from doing something. He was about to get up, but he noticed something was off. He had gone to lay on the couch to take a short nap. 

However, he was deifantly not on the couch or even in their home for that matter. He looked around trying to figure out why he was in the hosptial. He didn't remember having to come here. He hadn't thought the perfume or the new pets could have affected him this badly. He wasn't about to give up Snowball and Wolf after Brian finally caved in. He felt like he had a headache from hell and his hand was about to kill him too. It wasn't his left hand that he'd accidently broken when Brian and he went sking that year either. That really had been a funny story when he'd gotten back from their first real vacation. Brian had made it up to him for his nineteeth birthday though. He'd gotten him tickets for the summer to go to Paris for an entire week. 

It wasn't the pain he'd felt in his leg when he'd woken up years ago after his dad had gotten so furious when he'd found out about Brian and about killed them either. His dad had rammed his car into Brian's Jeep three or four times. The Jeep had been totalled so badly and knocked on its side. He'd had to have emergency surgery to take out his splein that had ruptured from the crash. His leg had been broken in two places as well along with a few ribs. His side of the Jeep had taken the most damage, but his dad had kept saying he hadn't seen him in the Jeep. 

He'd moved out once he'd gotten out of the hosptial then. He'd stayed with Brian while he'd been recovering. They'd had one arguement about him saving Brian's ass when he'd found out what he'd done to stop the Kip guy. He'd stayed with Debbie for a couple of months, but moved back in. He'd just never told his mom he moved out. Debbie hadn't brought it up to his mom either back then. 

He wasn't sure how life with Brian could get much more perfect, but it seemed like it did every day. He had his art and Brian made him his partner in Kinnetic. He worked there three days a week running the art department and the other four he was with the kids and painting. He also was in the process of making his own animated movie since he had finsihed classes on it the year before. Brian had convinced him to go back and get the second degree so he'd done it. 

Justin brought his hand up noticing his fist was balled up and when he tried straightening it fire went through his hand and arm. It was worse than when he'd broken his left one for sure. He didn't know what he could have possibly done to get it to feel like this. Once in a while he got cramps from doing so much drawing and painting, but his hand never curled inward like it was. It freaked him out because he didn't know how he was going to finish the paintings he'd started. He still had at least ten pictures for Christmas to finish, which was about a month away. He had to figure out where Brian was at and what happened to him. 

He hit the button he saw attached to the cord that he knew would page someone. He hoped that Brian was close by so the doctor could release him and they'd go home. He would just have to figure out what to do about his hand if it was broke. He could easily take time off and relax. He had been working hard lately so that he wouldn't have anything much to do in Decemeber. Brian had decided to give the employees two weeks off for Christmas this year. It was more for them, but the ones that worked for him were going to love it. They'd get paid for being with their families because his husband wanted to be with theirs.

Justin smiled when he saw his mom although he wasn't sure why Brian would have called her when he would be out of there in no time. He'd missed her since he'd been in New York and had planned on taking the kids to see her the next day. He'd called her once he'd gotten back and she'd been showing a house today so he'd said they'd grab lunch tomorrow. He just wasn't sure why she was starting to cry before he felt her hugging him so tight.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Jeez mom, I was only in New York for a week. I called Brian and you every night." Justin said noticing that his voice was a little off. Now that he was talking his throat hurt a little as well. He must have given Brian a blow job he couldn't remember. He didn't remember getting here so that was defiantly possible.

"New York, what are you talking about?" Jennifer asked looking at her son like she was missing something. 

She knew good and well that Justin had been a coma for the last two weeks. He'd been almost killed all because Brian had shown up at his prom. She wished every day that Justin had never met Brian. It might be harsh, but at least he wouldn't have been hit in the head with a baseball bat. She'd been praying for fourteen days that Justin would wake up. The doctor said that in time he would, but they'd have to wait to see if there were going to be problems.

"Did Brian and you have a few drinks while I was in here? You do remember that I went to New York last week. We talked this morning, I was going to bring the kids to see you tomorrow. You were showing houses all day so we couldn't get lunch today." Justin said hoping that something was going to come back to his mom. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Justin. You've been in a coma for the last two weeks. There is no way I'd be drinking with Brian or anyone else. He's probably off somewhere fucking half of Liberty Avenue where he belongs." Jennifer said. 

"Why the hell would my husband be having sex with anyone that's not me? I love you mom, but I think you've had one too many of your pills." Justin said moving his hand up to his head feeling a headache coming on. He also felt something on his right temple that defiantly wasn't there before. "Can you just get the doctor and Brian because you're not making sense." 

"I will get the doctor because there is no way my eighteen year old son is married. Brian is sure as hell not your husband either." Jennifer said shocked at what Justin had said. The doctor was really going to have to explain a lot to him. 

"Eighteen, mom I'm twenty-six years old and I'm married to Brian. We have twins, Tara and Liam. Daphne helped us have them and we're thinking about another one. You have spoilled them and I swear you love Brian more than me sometimes. We just adopted a cat and dog tonight. The two we'd been looking at, Brian brought them home to surprise us." Justin said giving his mom a look like she had come from another planet. "How can you not remember your grandkids?" 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

He watched his mom leave the room not sure what to do. She was looking at him like he was crazy, but he knew that if he could talk to Brian or Daphne it would be straightened out. His head hurt even more now so he closed his eyes against the lights. His mom hadn't talked like she had about Brian in so many years. She loved him, they'd had dinner twice he knew while he'd been in New York. Every Sunday they had family dinner with Tucker and her at the house. 

Even if he'd been here for two weeks Brian wouldn't go around fucking anyone else. They went to a club maybe once or twice a year now. Neither one of them had even smoked or taken drugs since Daphne had agreed to have the kids. They didn't drink unless the kids were elsewhere either. Brian was the one that had decided that even if he'd promised him he wasn't his dad when they'd brought Tara and Liam home. 

Neither Brian or he were the same as they'd been when they'd met. He wasn't even friends with some of the gang anymore. Except for dealing with Lindsay and Melanie when it came to Gus they didn't talk. Michael and Brian hadn't talked since before they'd gotten married. He didn't even remember what had happened just that they'd stopped talking. He hadn't pushed it because he'd known Brian hadn't wanted to fix it this time. 

They still talked to Ben and Hunter a lot, but Michael never came to the house. He hadn't even seen the kids since they'd been born unless Ben or Hunter showed him pictures. Once in a while he saw Debbie, but it was awkward conversation mostly. He always got asked if Brian was going to come to his senses. He didn't even know what had happened so he couldn't answer. He changed the subject for a little before one of them made an excuse to leave. 

There was always an ache there in his chest because he missed them at times. He missed Vic the most and when he'd died it had been hell. Him dying hadn't been the only discovery that week either. Brian having to go through cancer had been hard as hell. They'd made it through and he'd been there from the start. It had scared the hell out of him when he'd found the lump and he'd made Brian go to the doctor. He'd been in the room when they'd been told his ball had to be taken off. He'd gone with Brian for the surgery taking the week off from school. He'd taken care of him when he'd been sick when he'd been taking treatmeant. It had been right after they'd opened Kinnetic too. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin remembered all of those things and more. He had all the good memories and a few of the bad ones all logged in his brain. Every memory from the birth of the twins to their first steps, words, and the new pets. The night that Brian told him he loved him the first time had been after they'd made love when they'd gotten back to the loft from his prom. He had known Brian would say them one day, but not that night. It was so many other memories that he could relive and he loved so much. They'd taken Stockwell down together from the inside out, which had been so fun. It sucked when Brian lost his job, but he'd helped create Kinnetic for him. If his mom didn't remember any of it then why did he? He was trying to think of some logic when his mom came back in with the doctor. 

"I'm so glad to see you awake, Justin. You defiantly gave us a scare." The doctor said giving Justin a smile. He had told his mom there might be some problems with Justin's memory. He just wasn't sure what to think of the things Jennifer had insisted she'd been told. "Your mom tells me that you're having some memory problems." He thought it was best if he heard it from Justin before he said anything. 

Justin groaned before he told the doctor what he knew. He started with the last thing he remembered which was going to take the nap while Brian made dinner. He ended after hitting most of the highlights of his life with Brian. If no one wanted to believe him then he'd give them facts. They couldn't think he was crazy if he told them things that had been happening for years. He wasn't sure if it was helping since by the end the doctor was giving him a look almost like his mom had. 

"Now, can you tell me where my husband and kids are along with why the hell I'm in this hosptial?" Justin asked rubbing his head with his left hand since his right one still wouldn't unfold itself. 

"You were hit in the head over two weeks ago Justin, you've been in a coma all of that time." The doctor said looking at Justin. 

He knew that telling someone the truth could at times hurt their chances of gaining their memory back if they were aggitated or got angry. Justin had told him everything that he remembered for the last eight years almost, but none of it had actually happened. Justin wasn't twenty-six he was still only eighteen, but the two weeks he'd been in a coma he'd created an entire world that didn't exist inside of his mind. He knew it was his brain's way of dealing with what had actually happened. He'd had patients that had forgotten their past altogether, but not once in his carrer had he been faced with this. 

"Brian's gotta be going crazy without me there. I'm sure the kids aren't helping missing me so could you tell me when I can get out of here and go home?" Justin asked trying to think of what he could have possibly been hit with. 

He didn't play sports, he was horrible at them; though he did love going running with Brian in the woods playing hide and seek. Winning always got the one hiding a quick and rough fuck before they started over. He could have hit his head in the barn or falling off one of the horses. He'd done that once before when he'd been first learning to ride. Brian couldn't even fuck him for over a month because he broke his pelvis bone when he fell off. Their sex life had been reduced to blow job and jerking off for thirty-one days. They'd made it through though and as celebration for getting the all clear Brian had let him fuck him first. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Did I fall off of Peanut again? Brian's going never going to let me ride the horse agian." He groaned, but he was sure his ass would be hurting more than his head if that had happened. 

"Justin, would you please stop interupting the doctor he's explaining what happened. Please stop bringing Brian up, he has no part in this. I already told you, you're not married." Jennifer said getting frustrated. 

"It's okay Mrs. Taylor. Justin you were hit in the head with a baseball bat on your way back into prom. It happened two weeks ago, it's only 2006. While you've been in your coma your mind has been trying to process this. What happened to you was horrible and your mind has created this entire different version of the events. I'm sorry to tell you this Justin, but the world you were living in was only a dream world. It doesn't exist, it doesn't mean that it couldn't some day because things can still happen. Right now however, as far as I understand you're not married nor do you have kids." The doctor said hating the look that he got when he told Justin it wasn't true. It was like he'd just destroyed the young man in front of him. 

"Why would you say it's not real? No one hit me in the head at prom. Brian and I went back to his loft. We had sex and he finally told me he loved me. It happened, that was real, he told me he loved me." Justin shouted refusing to believe that it wasn't real. There was no way he could have dreamed all of that so vividly. "Get the fuck out of here. I want my husband, I want Brian." He wasn't going to believe anyone here because they were playing some cruel joke on him. He didn't know why his mom was going along with it. She loved Brian, but she was in on the cruelness of this. 

He wanted them to leave, but he wasn't sure if they were since he felt his self getting sleepy. He thought he'd heard another voice, but before he could find out he fell asleep again. He hoped that when he woke up again Brian was actually there. Brian never lied to him or played such a horrible joke on him. They loved each other and they were always going to be together. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"How will he remember what actually happened, doctor?" Jennifer asked wiping the tears away. She'd heard what Justin had said, but none of it was real. "I don't want Brian near my son, he's the reason that this happened in the first place."

"Justin believes that he is married and have children with Brian. Until he sees that it's not real he's not going to break from the fantasy world he created. The only problem is that unless Brian his self tells Justin, he might not ever believe it's not real." The doctor said. "I do know what was turned into my office this morning. Did you know that you're not Justin's power of autorney, Mrs. Taylor? According to the form that I recieved Brian Kinney has legal say over what happenes to Justin." 

"What? You're wrong, Justin is only a few months over eighteen. There is no way that Brian would have become his POA and I not know about this. Justin wouldn't have changed it either." Jennifer said knowing that Justin couldn't have done it. 

Justin hadn't even been living with Brian, he'd been staying with Debbie for months. He'd moved out after he'd gotten out of the hosptial last time when her ex husband had almost killed Brian and Justin both. She had wanted Brian out of Justin's life then, but Justin had moved out instead. He'd moved into Debbie's because of what Craig had done and it had been months before Justin would even talk to her. He'd finally started speaking to her a month before prom when she convinced him to go. If she hadn't convinced him to go he might not be in the bed now once again unconcious. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Taylor, but we had our lawyers make sure it was legal. Brian Kinney is Justin's POA. I'm not sure what went on before Justin was hit in the head, but it seems that your son changed some things in his life without telling you. He is eighteen and even if as you say he's not married to Brian; he does have a say so in what goes on. He's also been coming here every night sitting with Justin; according to my head nurse." The doctor said. "I will be letting Mr. Kinney know that Justin's awake. You two can work this out, but I won't let you upset Justin. He's my patient and the one I'm conserned about." He added before he left the room. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my muse just took over at the end and I didn't even know where it was going then. I let him write it out so hope you're enjoying the ride because I am. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin talks to Brian finding out the truth, but he does get a little hope for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay so after the last two chapters I hope you're all still here. My muse is still in charge of this so enjoy. Some things were also changed that happened on the show as you've seen in previous chapters. This one is no different.

Brian knew that Justin's mom was going to be angry when she found out the truth. He hadn't fought her when she'd told him to get the hell away from Justin. He just had gone back when he knew she wasn't there. He sat beside Justin every single night waiting for him to wake up. He felt guilty as hell for what happened, but he loved Justin. He been feeling sorry for his self about turning thirty. They'd had another arguement the first in months so he'd made it up to Justin by showing up to prom. 

He'd wanted to take Justin back to the loft, but he hadn't wanted to ruin Daphne's night either. He'd told Justin to meet him there after he took Daphne home. They could still have a great night and he'd known how he was going to end it. He'd finally realized that he loved Justin when he was screaming at him for getting drunk and almost hanging his self. Justin had actually punched him after he'd unhooked him from the scarf. He hadn't seen Justin so angry except for when he'd told his 'sperm donor' off for almost killing them. He just hadn't said yes about prom when he'd asked because he'd still been processing his feelings. 

However, he knew what he felt now and he was going to tell Justin once he was awake. He just had to wait until after his mom left the room too. He wasn't going to be tossed out because she was still angry at him. He was angry at his self and if she wanted to blame him she could. He was already doing it so it wouldn't matter if he had even more on his shoulders. He wasn't sure if it was his actual fault, Daphne swore it wasn't, but he felt it. He'd had so much fun dancing with Justin and showing his entire senior class how much he loved Justin. He wouldn't have done that for anyone he didn't care about that much. Hell, he woudn't have done it for anyone besides Justin. 

He'd barely been keeping it together going to work and here were the only two places he went. He'd stayed at the hosptial the first three days without moving until Michael had forced him to go home to shower and change. He'd gone right back the next night after he'd slept all day. He'd known he had to keep his job so the fifth day he'd gone to work and then when he got off he came here. He slept in the chair in Justin's room for the first three nights. He'd made sure that Justin had a private room too. He'd gotten a cot brought to him by the head nurse the sixth night. He slept on it, but it hadn't been comfortable. If he could have slept holding Justin he would have done it. 

He'd already about lost Justin twice now in less than a year. He'd felt guilty as hell the first time too even if it had been the bastard's fault for hurting Justin. He'd walked away with a concusion and cracked ribs. When Justin got out he'd taken him back to the loft on crutches. He'd refused to let him go back to his house. He hadn't thought that his mom would be behind something like that, but he'd seen how hurt Justin was. To Justin his mom had betrayed him by telling his 'sperm donor' about them. 

People kept trying to take Justin out of his life and he wasn't sure if he could take it if Justin wasn't there. He'd grown up so fucking much since the night he met Justin. He'd grown up even more after what had happened with Craig. He'd been so fucking stupid though with Kip. Justin had saved his ass and of course he'd gotten angry instead of being happy. He'd only thought about what could have happened to Justin though. The asshole could have done anything to Justin. He'd been so happy when Justin had moved back into the loft though. Two months without him there had been hell. They'd still talked and fucked, but not having Justin there at night. That first week he hadn't talked to him though and he'd felt how much Justin had wanted to stay pissed. 

They worked it out in the end just like they were going to work this out whatever was wrong. The only thing the doctor had said was Justin's memory was defiantly going to need time. He hadn't told him much on the phone and now he was waiting to see him. He wanted to see Justin first, but he didn't know when Jennifer was going to leave. He wasn't going to get into it with her when he could wait. He'd get to stay the night, but she had to go home to Molly since Craig was still locked up in prison. He wasn't getting out any time soon either for attempted murder on Justin and him. They'd survived last time and he'd help Justin get through this no matter what it took.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian had waited Jennifer out like he'd planned, she'd left before he'd finished talking to the doctor having to get Molly. He'd gone into the room sitting beside Justin's bed waiting for him to wake back up. He wasn't sure what to expect when Justin woke up after what he'd been told. He was trying to process what he'd been told from what Justin had told them. He hadn't even thought Justin would be able to say much when he woke up. The way the doctor had talked he might have brain damage they didn't know about until he woke up. He had been told about Justin's hand that was still clenched in a fist. It had been damaged because of where he'd been hit in the head. Any farther to the right or left and he'd been dead or a vegetable for the rest of his life. 

"I know that you've been awake once so open your eyes back up, Sonny boy." Brian said taking Justin's right wrist in his hand. 

He started rubbing his thumb over his wrist hoping that Justin wasn't in pain. He'd been hoping for the last two weeks he wasn't feeling any pain. If Justin was dreaming of an entirely different place he couldn't have been in pain. It hadn't even freaked him out when the doctor had said Justin thought they were married. He would have if it had been a year ago, but Justin was already shattering the walls he'd built up all these years. Why should them being married in Justin's dream world be any different? 

"I don't know if you're dreaming right now, but come back to me; us. I'm guessing you're not going to be happy here, but if you just wake up again maybe one day we can make it real." Brian said never stopping his fingers from moving over Justin's wrist. "Having a mini Daphne and you wouldn't be bad at all. I've seen the pictures of you as kids." He thought Justin was adorable, which had Justin turning a shade of red he didn't think he could. 

He kept talking for a while longer mostly just telling Justin what had been going on in the last two weeks. He didn't know if he even heard him since he was asleep. He'd been talking to him for the last two weeks though. He hadn't anything else to do and he'd brought his work here a few nights. He'd talked things over with Justin even though he hadn't been concious wanting his opinion. Justin had helped him out a few times with work fixing a board here or there before he'd been in the hosptial. It was fun when he got Justin to help him out and they could be creative together. He'd never thought about his own company, but the doctor had told him what Justin said. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"It's true then?" Justin asked bringing Brian out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized he'd been awake until he'd started talking. "We're not married, we don't have Tara and Liam?" 

He'd heard everything that Brian had said since he'd come in the room. He just hadn't been able to say anything back at first. Brian never lied to him so he'd known it hadn't been real when he said what he had. It hurt like hell and he wanted to go back into that world where he'd been Brian's husband. He had loved it there with the kids and the home they shared. He didn't want to be here right now dealing with whatever had happened. 

"It doesn't mean it won't be one day. I kind of like that world you been living in for the last two weeks. It sounds like we're happy there." Brian said knowing he'd given anything for Justin to be happy. 

"I don't remember what happened at this prom. The one I remember didn't end with me here." Justin said telling Brian about the one he did remember. The one that ended with I love you's and started their future. "It's not the same and I don't want to remember what happened here. I don't want to remember almost dying." 

"They're almost the same, you remember the before. You remember the dance and us being happy. It's all that matters, you don't gotta remember the rest of it. I got it locked in my mind forever and I don't mind keeping it there." Brian said not knowing if Justin would start remembering the more he was awake or not. 

He wouldn't care if he ever remembered though. He'd rather Justin have that happy memory of the prom he'd had to cope with what really happened. He wasn't wrong except for them leaving for the loft the begining was the same. They'd deal with it if Justin remembered what happened here. He was just so glad to have him awake and alive. He got to see those blue eyes that he loved looking back at him. 

"Whatever happened it wasn't your fault. My mom kept telling the doctor it was, but it's not. If we do end up where I dreamed us being she doesn't hate you forever." Justin said giving Brian a smile. "I love you, you don't gotta say it back. I know you do every thing in the last few months proved that. I've seen it, but then again I didn't see this." 

He sighed looking at his hand still wondering why it didn't want to work right. He watched Brian's fingers moving over his wrist and he could feel his wrist loosening. It didn't feel like it had when he'd woken up, but he was sure it wouldn't stay like it was when Brian stopped what he was doing. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I've been waiting for you to wake up for two weeks to tell you that I love you. I've said it every single night while you've been asleep. Before I left in the mornings I said it hoping you'd wake up. I know I screwed up by not just saying I'd go to the prom with you. I lied when I said it was to recapture my youth. I wanted to make you happy and have a memory that you could always remember." Brian said looking at Justin before following his eyes to Justin's hand. "Doc said with therapy and hard work you can draw again." 

He wasn't about to tell Justin what the doctor had actually said about never drawing again. He'd be damned if he let Justin hear that or think it either. He was going to find a way that Justin could do what he loved. He knew that Justin could do anything he put his mind to. He'd been walking a week before the doctor had thought he would when he'd broken his leg. If he could do that then he'd get his drawing hand back. Justin's hand was already opening up from what he'd been doing. The doctor had said it would take a week of therapy at least for it to not be curled in. 

Justin let out a groan at the pain he felt, but he didn't care about how much it hurt when he was holding Brian's hand. Their fingers on their right hands laced together and it felt perfect even if there was pain. He'd do anything as long as Brian was there with him to help him. He'd fought his way back from the doctor telling him might have a limp when he walked. He hadn't limped once after he'd gotten off the crutches. He'd been in a lot of pain then, but he'd leaned on Brian. 

"Long as I got you I know I'll make it." Justin smiled looking back up at Brian. 

"You always got me, I told you that months ago when I first fucked you too." Brian said back leaning down kissing Justin like he'd wanted to do for weeks now. 

Justin returned the kiss not pulling away until they both needed air. He'd put everything he felt into the kiss wanting Brian to know what he felt. "How many times to I gotta say it, it was making love not fucking. Even future you in my dream said it over and over." He couldn't help but laugh even if he should feel worse and not happy at all. 

"You do know we're going to have to have that talk with your mom about how you changed your medical forms?" Brian asked feeling some of the guilt slipping away. He'd be okay if Justin never remembered what happened. He'd be okay if he only remembered that future that he was sure they could make real in time. 

"Ugh, don't remind me. Just give me some more of my favorite kind of therapy for now. You kissing me for starters until we can get me out of here to have sex." Justin grinned. He could deal with his mom later. He was sure she'd get over the anger and maybe hating Brian in time. He just couldn't believe that she'd thought he'd keep her his POA after what he'd gone through with his 'sperm donor'. 

"Whatever you say, Sunshine." Brian replied before doing what Justin had asked kissing him. He kept Justin's right hand in his moving his thumb over the top of it as he did. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got one more chapter coming your way that will be short.
> 
> Thanks for reviews and kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's years later and not only does Justin and Brian have that future he saw there was something that they did to fix a part of it before it came to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay so after the first three chapters I hope you're all still here. My muse is still in charge of this so enjoy. Some things were also changed that happened on the show as you've seen in previous chapters. This one is no different. 
> 
> AN2: For this you also need to imagine ages being a little older cause I'm not sure if Hunter would be 20 or 21 for this story.

The sound of a baby crying over the baby monitor woke Justin up. He got up taking off to the nursery. He had decided to take a nap once the twins had been put down for their own nap. Brian was due home any moment and from the music he heard Daphne was cooking down in the kitchen. She must have gotten home earlier than expected from her shift at the hospital. He got in the nursery finding Liam trying his best to climb up over the rail of the crib. 

"Liam, I know you're wanting to help, but you could fall and get hurt." Justin said lifting his oldest son up setting him back on the floor. 

Ever since Daphne had given birth to their second set of twins two months ago he'd been desperate to help. Tara had been the opposite wanting nothing to do with her new siblings. He was hoping she would come around though. She had insisted on getting another dog instead of siblings that she had gotten. They had brought Shannon and Nolan home after a rough fifteen hours of labor. The doctor had finally decided to do a C-section when they didn't want to come out naturally. They'd said that Daphne had been too comfortable for them. They hadn't been ready to leave their loving home to see the world. 

Justin got Nolan from the crib stepping past Liam who was three and a half now. He let Liam get the things he needed to change his brother for him. He didn't want Liam to start crying too if he couldn't help. It had been that way plenty of times, but some times Liam coudn't do what needed to be done. One of them would comfort him though letting him do a little something. He was almost four going on ten it seemed. 

Once Justin had Nolan changed he sat on the love seat in the room letting Liam sit beside him. He placed a now content Nolan in Liam's arms smiling at his sons. It didn't seem like this life was his some days even now. He hadn't been so sure that Brian and he would get here years before. He'd woken up in the hosptial after the bashing dreaming of all of this. Although he had only known they were planning on more kids back then. Now they actually had four kids that were beautiful. 

Some days had been harder than others, but Brian had been right that it could be real. He had known about some things, but before others happened they talked it out. They had gotten married a little sooner howerver instead of after he was finished with college. He had gotten both of his degrees at once this time, which had been a little harder; but it worked out. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Dada, Daddy's home." Tara shouted coming running in the room with Wolf right behind her. Brian wasn't far behind scooping his little girl into his arms getting a squeal from her.

"Brian if you two wake Shannon up I'm going to get you." Daphne said holding their other daughter in her arms. 

"Come on Daph she can sleep through Liam and Tara screaming along with her own brother's cries. She isn't going to wake up now when she's a little angel." Brian said knowing that Shannon was unlike the rest of the three kids; even Gus when he'd been little. Their daughter would probably sleep through a sonic boom going off. 

Daphne rolled her eyes at Brian as he sat Tara back down on her feet going over to Justin. She smiled watching them kiss before Brian lifted Liam up sitting down so he was in his lap. She was happy that she'd agreed to help the two men that she thought of as brothers have a family. They deserved to be happy after all they'd been through to get here. 

Justin had almost died in a bombing years back at Babylon. It had been the worst week of Brian and her life not knowing if he was going to live. It had been like after prom all over, but it was a relief when he'd woken up. It was when they'd asked her if she'd be willing to help them have the kids. Looking at the kids now she wouldn't change it for a moment. 

"Mommy I sit with you and Shanyno?" Tara asked not wanting to feel left out. She started realizing the babies weren't going to go back from where they came. 

"Sure sweetie." Daphne said knowing Shanyno was Tara's way of saying Shannon since she still couldn't pronounce it right yet. 

She sat in the recliner that was beside the love seat where Brian and Justin were at. She had gotten a picture of them before Tara had wanted to sit with her. She hadn't missed Justin and Brian's smiles knowing Tara was coming around to the twins. Jennifer had told them it would take some time. Justin had hated Molly at first, but he loved his sister now. They saw her more now than they ever had when she lived in the same house as Justin. She loved the kids and wanted to baby sit when she wasn't too busy with school. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Tara got comfortable in her mom's lap looking at her baby sister. "We best get another puppy next time you three." She sighed. "When will she do more than sleep, eat, and poo? Daddy said she become fun when she older. It's been six years since she was born." 

"It's only been two months, Tara." Justin said knowing she didn't understand time or even days. 

They were trying to teach her, but it was a slow process. She hated sitting still as much as the next child. They still had two years so he wasn't too worried about getting her to stay put when school started. He was just going to dread when they had to go through potty training again. Finding Liam watering all the plants every time he had to go had been a disaster. He however had thought Brian was going to fall over from laughing so hard when Liam and Tara had been found using the litter box instead of the toliet that first month when they had gotten the pets. 

"It's the longest two months of our lives dada." Liam said, but he was loving his little brother who was in his arms. Justin and Brian both had one of theirs around Nolan too making sure he was secure. "I going to teach him all kinds of stuff when he bigger. I can't wait to show him how to kick a ball, build lego towers, and how not to pull the cat's tail." He said with a huge smile even though he'd learned that lesson the hard way his self. He wouldn't let his little brother have to go through it. 

"Yes, not pulling the cat's tail is a very good thing to teach Nolan." Brian said kissing the top of Liam's head. 

He couldn't be happier than he was right now with his family. He still could remember Justin waking up telling him all about what he'd dreamed. It had come true for the most part. Justin had dreamed most of the happy things though so he hadn't been able to see the bombing coming. He still had nightmares at times from finding his husband in the place. 

He'd been on his way there after picking Daphne up because her car had broken down. They had pulled up right when the explosion happened, but it had taken him fifteen minutes to find Justin. He'd been close the blast, but just far enough back he hadn't died. If he'd been an inch or two closer he would have. They had stayed with Justin until he'd woken up hoping that he wouldn't have any memory problems since he'd hit his head again. Instead Justin had only asked if they were ever going to have the kids they'd talked about for years. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"You three not going to go bringing any more babies here are you?" Tara asked after a little bit. "You have plenty of us now two of each daddy got Gus too. I say no more." She declared giving them a look. 

"I don't know if your daddy and I will have anymore, but your mommy might since she did just get engaged to Hunter." Justin smiled at his best friend knowing she was happy. 

He was also glad that he had remembered Hunter when he'd woken up years ago. He had gotten Brian to help him find him and they had gotten him away from his mother. He hadn't started tricking at the age of twelve thankfully. It had also meant that the Hunter that they knew now hadn't sold his self for sex getting HIV in the process. He had been happy that he had been able to change that out come. However, it hadn't been Michael and Ben that adopted him this time. Brian and he had done it together once they'd been approved by the state. 

"Where is your soon to be husband anyway Daph?" Brian asked. "He's not tied up in your bed again is he?" He joked.

"You and Justin are the ones that like bondage play thank you very much." Daphne groaned wishing she could throw something at Brian at the moment. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

She could feel her face heating up too. It hadn't been her plan to end up falling for Hunter like they had. When he'd turned eighteen things had changed from friends between them to more. She had been there for him a lot over the years after Brian and Justin had taken him in. When he'd graduated high school she had been surprised when he'd come up to her asking if he could have his gift from her. 

She had gotten him something simple, but instead of taking what she'd been holding he had kissed her. He'd confessed he'd fallen for her, but if she didn't love him it was okay. She hadn't even thought about it until that day that Hunter even felt something for her. She'd also thought he was gay at first, but turned out he wasn't. They had taken it slow since she hadn't wanted to mess up the friendship they had. It had gotten stronger in the last two years since graduation. He was in his second year of college now and the considered him like another parent to the kids; he was going to be her husband after all. 

"He's studying for finals and will be home in time for dinner." Daphne finally answered. 

"Dinner, we're starving mommy." Tara and Liam said at the same time getting bright smiles on their faces. "What are we having?"

"I have to go check on the mac and cheese caserole in a moment. The timer hasn't gone off though." Daphne said knowing the kids would love it. They were obsessed with mac and cheese caserole. 

Liam and Tara's eyes brightened up before they carefully moved so their parents had their siblings. They raced out of the room to get downstairs. They couldn't get far though since Brian and Daphne had put the baby gate up knowing they'd attempt to go on their own when they knew what was cooking. Justin laughed hearing their groans of daddies mommy. He let Brian take Nolan before he got up after giving Brian a kiss. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I'll get them washed up while one or both of you check on dinner." Justin said glad that the nap he'd taken had helped. 

"I'll check on dinner since Daphne cooked." Brian said laying Nolan in his crib now that he was asleep again. "You can relax since I'm sure Hunter will give you a work out later. Not that I ever want to walk in on that again, but still; at least I know one of my sons has no problems there." 

"Brian Aiden Taylor-Kinney I am going to get you good." Daphne said shocked before throwing the stuffed dog she picked up at him. She had placed Shannon in her crib before proceeding to chase Brian who had gotten to the door by then. 

Brian laughed ducking to miss the stuffed dog before putting Justin in front of him. "You wouldn't hit your best friend would you?" He asked.

"You are one of those best friends so yes I would, but not Justin just you." Daphne replied marching over to Brian and playfully punching him in the arm. "Next time you'll remember the lock's broken and fix it." She added.

"Hunter fixed it so that won't be a problem again." Justin said. "Behave you two before I have to put you in time out." He laughed before he left the room letting the two of them sort it out while he got the kids ready for dinner. 

It was never a dull moment with their family. Most of the things had happened that he'd dreamed up as if it was him seeing the future. He was glad every day that he had Brian as his husband and their six children. Even if Gus only visited and Hunter was moving with Daphne to their own place soon; they'd always been theirs. Brian and he had made that future real. 

There were some things he hadn't been able to repair, but it could be for the best it happened the way it had. Brian had become a better person when they had met. He'd grown up even more when they had brought Hunter into their home first. He picked Liam and Tara both up carrying them to the bathroom to wash their hands for dinner. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this because I did love writing it so much. Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos. Okay so the next chapter is going to be different with a big twist to it. So please prepare yourselves.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dad Day Britin Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770134) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13)




End file.
